Traque
by duneline
Summary: Sequel de la fic "Ethique". Nick et James sont en danger...Slash/Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Deuxième partie d' « Ehtique ».

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de leurs auteurs respectifs et de BBC.

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction.

« Traque » :

Le bleu du ciel était d'une pure luminosité. Le soleil, vif et éclatant, chauffait un paysage de falaises, de montagnes encaissées et de vallées verdoyantes.

Dans une clairière, bordée de conifères hautes et aux branches fournies, paissait un troupeau d'herbivore.

Rien ne vint perturber la quiétude de ces mammifères massifs et impressionnants qui mâchaient, tranquillement, leur repas de feuilles.

Une déflagration lointaine fit relever le museau du mâle dominant qui, reniflant l'air, regarda dans la direction de l'origine du son.

Le mâle parut inquiet, hésita puis retourna brouter de l'herbe fraiche et grasse de la prairie.

Le danger s'était éloigné.

Soudain, déboulant de la forêt, trois personnes, échevelées, débraillées et essoufflées, traversèrent la clairière à toute vitesse.

Un jeune homme brun stoppa net sa course, intimidé par l'aspect des herbivores.

« -Ne t'en fais pas ! Fit Nick, en revenant sur ses pas et attrapant le brun par la main. Ils sont inoffensifs, James ! Ce sont des stégosaures ! Viens ! »

Rassurés par les paroles de son amant, Becker reprit sa folle course et s'enfonça, après Tom Ryan, dans les buissons qui bordaient une colline. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la fatigue de Nick qui haletait et interpella Tom :

« -Il nous faut une halte, Ryan ! Nick est épuisé ! »

Tom, dont l'uniforme noir du CRA était taché de terre et de saleté, acquiesça de la tête et cherchant un abri stratégique, avisa des rochers qui formaient, au pied de la colline, un rempart naturel.

« -Là-bas ! » Ordonna-t-il, laconique et désignant le lieu de la main.

…

Nick, à bout de force, se reposait entre les bras de Becker qui l'étreignait, tendre et protecteur, contre lui. Il avait fini par s'assoupir, encouragé par son amant et Tom qui montait la garde.

Ce dernier, tourmenté, leur jetait de furtifs regards et enviait leur complicité et leur amour.

« -Si j'avais mon arme ! Ragea Ryan, en surveillant les environs. J'aurai mis fin à cette traque ! Helen ne ferait pas tant la fière ! »

James fixa le jeune capitaine et remarqua la lueur amère et torturée dans les yeux bleus de celui-ci. Touché par la détresse et la douleur du blond, il se détacha, sans bruit, de son professeur et alla s'asseoir près de Tom.

« -Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Assura Becker, en lui mettant une main sur son épaule. Vous ne pouviez rien : Il fallait obéir. Là, même sans moyen de nous défendre, nous avons une chance de nous en sortir. Nick connaît cette époque et nous sommes des soldats. »

La confiance et l'optimisme de James apaisèrent le sentiment d'impuissance de Ryan mais ne diminuèrent, en rien, la rage et la haine éprouvée vis-à-vis d'Helen.

« -Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait. Fit Tom, la mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés. Mais je la tuerai pour avoir cloné Stephen. Elle en a fait son pantin ! »

….

L'œil exercé de Stephen, aiguisé par un sens inné de la chasse, repéra les empreintes de ses proies parmi celles des stégosaures.

Le jeune homme vit d'autres signes de la fuite éperdue de ses gibiers et sans hésitation, sûr de lui, avança vers les buissons. Distançant les trois autres hommes qui l'accompagnaient.

D'une foulée souple, féline et silencieuse, il se fraya un passage à travers les buissons et parvint au pied de la colline.

Il balaya les environs d'un regard scrutateur et perspicace et impassible, il se faufila parmi les rochers qui constituaient un abri parfait.

Epaulant son fusil, il fouilla les recoins et une pointe de déception transparut sur son visage : Ses proies avaient déserté les lieux.

Mais la déception ne dura pas longtemps. Un frisson d'exaltation succéda et galvanisa le jeune brun qui ressentit une jouissance devant des gibiers résistants et intelligents.

« -Ils sont partis. » Informa-t-il, en tendant son bras vers le sud.

Ses trois compagnons l'avaient rejoint et docilement, se fiant aux informations de leur chef, se dirigèrent vers le sud.

Stephen attendit un moment puis prit la direction opposée à celle qu'il avait indiquée aux trois hommes.

« -Vous êtes à moi ! » Murmura Stephen, avec un frisson de joie et d'excitation.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Stephen a pris en chasse ses anciens amis.

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 2 :

Le jour commençait à décliner et le temps se rafraichissait. Nick, frissonnant et exténué, se raccrochait à la main de Becker qui, endurant, l'entrainait dans sa course.

Tom, en tête, les conduisait le long d'une rivière, sous les feuillages protecteurs des arbres qui bordaient les rives du cours d'eau.

« -Ryan ! Il faut faire une halte ! » Fit James, en voyant l'état d'épuisement de son amant.

Ryan évalua l'état de Nick et effectivement, il dut admettre que le professeur ne tenait presque plus debout. Seule la volonté le faisait encore courir.

Nick stoppa, le souffle court et secouant la tête, prononça :

« -Laissez-moi ! Sauvez-vous tous les deux ! Je vais le ralentir ! »

Mais Becker, entendant cela, faillit gifler Nick. Au lieu de céder à sa colère, il attrapa le professeur et le força à le regarder en face.

« -Pas question que tu te sacrifies, Nick ! Refusa-t-il, farouche. Ok, mon chéri ? »

Nick n'eut pas la force de protester. Sachant qu'il ne serait qu'un poids lourd pour eux, il implorait Ryan, des yeux, d'agir en conséquence.

Ryan vit la supplique de Nick et hésitant, il baissa les yeux. Puis, il prit une décision :

« -Continuez tout droit ! Je vais brouiller les pistes et l'attirer à moi ! Allez ! »

Sans attendre l'approbation de ses amis, il bifurqua et traversa la rivière. Prenant soin de ne pas couvrir ses traces.

…

Les sens tendus et l'œil aux aguets, Stephen marchait à pas lents et silencieux. Ses yeux luisaient et repéraient les traces de ses gibiers. La piste se scindait en deux. Le chasseur en lui le poussa à poursuivre tout droit. Une de ses proies était affaiblies et vulnérables.

Un sourire de prédateur se fit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'une petite clairière se présenta.

« -Je vous tiens. » Exulta-t-il, en se dissimulant derrière les tronc d'arbres.

Adossé à un arbre, un homme blond paraissait dormir. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Vérifiant les environs, s'assurant que ce n'était pas un piège, Stephen s'approcha de l'homme assoupi. Il se mit en face de sa proie endormie et épaulant son fusil, visa. Il allait tirer quand brusquement, il s'effondra sous l'impact d'un corps qui tombait sur lui.

C'était James qui, caché dans l'arbre, avait sauté sur le jeune chasseur et le plaquait à terre.

« -Nous ne sommes pas si bêtes que tu ne le penses ! » Cria Becker, qui tentait d'arracher l'arme à Stephen.

Les deux hommes roulèrent sur l'herbe, luttant et se cognant desssus et se disputèrent le fusil.

Nick, las, ne pouvait aider son amant et assistait, inquiet au combat de ces deux hommes. Un son fit accélerer le rythme de son cœur et un hurlement déchira sa gorge.

« -Non, James ! Hurla Nick, qui se releva. Non ! Stephen, pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! »

Becker, les yeux clos, du sang s'étalant sur son uniforme, ne respirait plus. Stephen se redressa, ramassa l'arme et faisant volteface, tira sur Nick qui se ruait sur lui.

…..

Les deux déflagrations parvinrent aux oreilles de Tom qui se figea, horrifié. Le jeune capitaine retourna sur ses pas et s'empressa d'atteindre l'endoit d'où provenaient les bruits de tir.

« -Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Gémit-il, en découvrant Stephen penché sur les corps de ses amis. Qu'as-tu fait, Stephen ? C'étaient tes amis ! Tes amis ! »

Stephen lui opposa un visage froid, impassible et indifférend. Paisiblement, d'un geste assuré et ferme, il pointa son fusil sur Ryan et fit feu.

Ryan, sans une plainte, s'affaissa au sol. Le crâne fracassé. Sans aucune émotion, Stephen appela ses hommes par la radio et leur donna les coordonnées exactes où les corps se situaient. Se détournant des cadavres, il rebroussa chemin. Arrivant vers la rivière, il s'arrêta et passa un doigt déconcerté sur ses joues.

Abasourdi, il vit de l'humidité sur le bout de son doigt : Pourquoi des larmes ?

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

L'objectif d'Helen est atteint : Stephen a abattu, sans compassion, ses anciens amis.

Mais pourquoi ces larmes, alors ?

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 3 :

L'appartement, spacieux et clair, aux meubles propres et cirés, au parquet recemment lavé, témoignait d'une vie après la mort de son précédent locataire. Un bruit, à peine audible, de respiration lente et paisible, sortait de la chambre.

Stephen saisit une photo, posée sur une table basse et l'étudia, intensément : Elle montrait un jeune brun, d'une trentaine d'années, souriant et aux traits semblables aux siens.

Exactement. Troublé, même s'il s'y était attendu, il examina le salon où il se tenait et d'étranges sentiments l'envahirent.

Ainsi, le vrai, l'original, avait vécu ici. Les yeux clairs de Stephen scrutaient, partout, à la recherche d'indices qui lui permettraient d'en savoir plus sur ce « Hart ».

Soudain, le jeune homme stoppa net ses gestes : Son instinct et son ouïe, exceptionnel, l'alertèrent sur la présence d'intrus devant la porte de l'appartement.

Ses poursuivants l'avaient retrouvés. Immédiatement, il dégaina son arme et se cachant dans la cuisine, entrebaillant la porte de celle-ci, il se tint dans l'expectatif.

Dans un vacarme assourdissant, la porte d'entrée fut défoncées et trois hommes, à la musculature imposante et en tenue de commando, aux visages identiques, surgirent dans la pièce.

Braquant leur automatique, ils se mirent à se déployer dans le salon et fouillèrent les recoins, du regard.

« -Mince ! Fit un jeune homme blond, en jaillissant de la chambre. Mais qu'est-ce que ce boucan… »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise et ses réflexes de soldat lui revinrent rapidement, lui sauvant la vie.

Le jeune locataire esquiva un tir nourri et se baissant et se mettant à couvert derrière le canapé, il fonça dans la chambre.

…

Aussitôt, les trois hommes se ruèrent à la suite du blond qui était rentré en possession de son arme et qui les arrosa, dissimulé dans la salle de bain.

Un des deux hommes s'écroula, touché en plein cœur et un second riposta avant de s'effondrer, mortellement blessé à la poitrine.

« -Zut ! Pesta le jeune soldat, en s'apercevant qu'il était à court de munitions. Ce n'est pas le moment ! »

Le troisième intrus s'approcha de la salle de bain et s'apprêta à mitrailler, froidement lorsqu'une balle le faucha dans le dos. Le tuant sur le coup.

Stephen ne jeta qu'un regard indifférent à l'homme d'Helen et vit le blond pointer son arme sur lui. Mais l'incrédulité et la stupeur firent baisser son bras à ce dernier qui demeura, sans réaction, un bon moment.

« -Stephen ? S'enquit-il, abasourdi au-delà des mots. Tu es vivant ? »

….

Tom Ryan abaissa son arme de service, dévisageant le jeune brun qui se tenait devant lui. Il s'agissait bien de Stephen mais celui-ci paraissait différent : les cheveux courts sales et hirsutes, le visage noir de terre, le jean déchiré et des éclaboussures de sang séchés sur son t-shirt, il était sur le qui-vive et son expression était méfiante.

Tom sut qu'il avait affaire à une personne en fuite, perdue et apeurée. Doucement, sans gestes brusques, il déposa son arme à terre et leva les mains, en signe de paix.

« -Je suis Ryan, capitaine des forces spéciales. Commença-t-il, d'un ton lent et sans aménité. Tu es Stephen, n'est-ce pas ? »

Stephen le jaugea, ses doigts serrant toujours son arme et murmura :

« -Je suis le clone de Stephen. Ces hommes étaient les sbires d'Helen. Ils étaient à ma poursuite. Je me suis enfui. »

Ryan analysa ces informations et percevant la méfiance naturelle de Stephen à son encontre, essaya de le rassurer.

« -Je vais te conduire à l'ARC. Décida-t-il, en entendant les sirènes de police. Tu peux garder ton arme, si tu veux. Mais suis-moi. »

Stephen accpeta de le suivre mais il garda son arme.

…

« -Où est-il ? S'écria Nick, en quittant vivement son laboratoire. Je veux le voir ! Tout de suite ! »

James lui emboita le pas et tous les deux arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Danny, Lester et Abby s'y trouvaient déjà. A l'apparition de Cutter, leurs discussions cessèrent et les souffles se suspendirent.

Une émotion inimaginable et extraordinaire fit chanceler Nick qui se cramponna au bras de Becker et des larmes scintillèrent au bord de ses yeux clairs.

Stephen, assis, le regardait, une lueur de curiosité dans ses yeux bleus. A ses côtés, Ryan ne dit rien, comprenant ce par quoi passait le professeur.

« -Stephen ! Balbutia Nick, ému. Ce n'est pas possible…Stephen, c'est moi : Nick ! Helen, je vais la tuer ! »

Le cri de colère du professeur surprit le monde par l'intensité de la haine qu'il y avait dans le ton.

Stephen parut désorienté et craintivement, il se réfugia vers Ryan qui l'accueillit, protecteur.

Nick nota avec quelle confiance le jeune brun s'abandonnait dans l'étreinte du capitaine Ryan et votant la l'incertitude et la peur dans ses yeux clairs, il regretta ses paroles.

Dans un silence lourd de tension, il s'en alla de l'infirmerie.

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

Stephen s'est échappé de l'emprise d'Helen pour se retrouver à l'ARC.

Nick est furieux d'apprendre que son ex-femme a cloné son défunt ami.

Voici la suite.

Bonne lecture !

Partie 4 :

Becker, en tenue noire de terrain , posa un genoux à terre et d'un air circonspect, écoeuré et incrédule, examina les trois cadavres sous ses yeux. Enterrés sommairement, ceux-ci présentaient des signes de décomposition avancées mais il n'y eut aucun doute sur l'identité de ces trois corps.

Une émotion, étrange et d'irréalité, traversa James qui essuya la poussière des joues de son clone. Chassant ce sentiment, le jeune capitaine parla dans sa radio, les yeux posés sur Nick qui contemplait l'œuvre de son ex-femme.

« -Les cadavres sont bien là, Lester. Confirma James, en surveillant les expressions de son amant. Comme l'a indiqué Stephen. Abattus par un fusil de chasse. Mon clone, celui de Nick et de Ryan. Apparemment, Helen voulait être sûre que Stephen serait capable de tuer ses amis. Oui, il s'agissait d'un test. »

Nick se releva vivement et fonça vers Stephen qui se tenait, à l'écart auprès de Ryan. L'aggripant par le col, le professeur l'amena près de lui et cracha, fou de rage :

« -Comment avez-vous pu abattre des humains de sang-froid ? Même si vous n'aviez aucun lien avec eux, comment avez-vous pu ? Décidément, vous êtes loin d'être Stephen ! Stephen n'aurait pas agi ainsi ! »

Bien que blessé par la déclaration de Nick, le jeune brun cria, en se degageant de la poigne du blond :

« -Je ne suis pas « lui » ! Je ne veux pas être « lui » ! Je suis désolé mais je n'avais pas le choix ! »

Ryan intervint, se plaçant devant Stephen dans une attitude protectrice et écarta, presque brutalement, Nick. Ce que voyant, Becker accourut pour calmer les esprits et rappeler à Ryan que Nick était sous sa protection.

« -Ce n'est pas sa faute, professeur. Fit Tom, plus juste et un peu énervé. Ne lui reprochez pas les actes impardonnables de votre ex-femme ! Il n'avait pas le choix et il n'a connu que les ordres d'Helen ! Puis vous devriez discuter avec Becker ! Cela nous épargnera de subir votre frustration ! »

A la suggestion de Ryan et à l'insinuation implicite de se défouler sur son équipe, Nick vit rouge et se jeta sur Tom. Ces deux-là s'empoignèrent, à la grande exaspération de James et se rouèrent de coups.

Stephen, blasé et las, les laissa se battre, s'éloignant de ce lieu qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

…..

La tension était lourde et l'ambiance de la salle, chargée d' électricité. Lester, impeccable dans son costume trois pièces, excédé par l'attitude puérile de son chef d'équipe et d'un vétéran de la guerre du Golfe, mourait d'envie de les virer. Mais il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas d'aussi bons éléments comme Nick et Ryan.

Danny, seul dans son coin, ne se préoccupait pas des regards hostiles et froids ,que se décochaient Cutter et Ryan, et écoutait, concentré et intéressé, les informations délivrées par Stephen.

Au centre de la salle de briefing, le jeune brun, vêtu de propre par l'ARC, désignait sur une carte l'emplacement du Q.G d'Helen.

Danny, indigné et révolté par l'usage des clones qu'en faisait la femme, était d'avis de localiser et détruire le laboratoire d'incubation de l'ex-femme de Cutter.

« -Je ne doute pas de vos informations. Commença Lester, d'un ton clair. Mais Helen a du s'enfuir de cet endroit après votre trahison. Alors, comment être sûr de l'utilité de notre opération ? Elle pourrait recloner n'importe où. »

Stephen demeura songeur un bref moment avant de répliquer, d'un ton confiant :

« -Non, elle ne peut pas. Cette technologie nécessite énormément de moyens et d'appareils qui ne se trouvent que dans ces lieux. Puis la formule est enregistrée dans l'ordinateur de ce laboratoire. Uniquement là-bas. »

Lester consulta, tacitement, Nick qui approuva ce que venait de déclarer Stephen et donna son aval pour la mission. Aussitôt, l'équipe alla s'approvionner en armes légères et efficaces.

…

« -Je veux venir avec vous. Fit Stephen, en observant Becker et Connor s'équiper . Je suis le mieux placé pour vous guider. »

Ryan acheva de vérifier son automatique et apercevant l'air déterminé du jeune brun, déposa son arme.

« -Non. Refusa-t-il, fermement mais sans dureté. Pas question. »

Nick étonna tout le monde quand il lança :

« -Il vient avec nous, Ryan. Il sera un atout précieux pour la reconnaissance des lieux. »

Ryan fit volteface, immédiatement, les yeux étincelant de rage. Il toisa Nick, méprisant.

« -Un atout ? Vous le considérez comme Helen : Non pas comme un humain, mais comme un objet utile. Il est hors de question que Stephen vienne ! Je ne prendrai pas le risque de le perdre à nouveau ! »

Ce cri, lâché avec rage et du fond du cœur, provoqua un silence gêné. Nick, surpris par l'aveu du jeune capitaine blond, eut un éclair de compréhension et éprouva des remords d'avoir été si dur avec Ryan.

…..

Stephen, les joues rouges, déconcerté par les paroles de Tom, le dévisageait, statufié : C'était la première fois qu'une personne faisait preuve de tant d'affection envers lui. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, au souvenir du clone de Ryan tué sans pitié.

Nick s'aperçut du malaise et de la culpabilité de Stephen. Il s'approcha du jeune homme qui, méfiant, chercha la protection de Ryan. Celui-ci la lui accorda, sans hésitation.

« -Pardon, Stephen. S'excusa le professeur, contrit. Je suis désolé de vous avoir blessé par mon attitude. »

Envoyant un signal discret à son jeune amant, il laissa les deux hommes seuls. Becker le suivit, prestement et dans le couloir, vola un léger baiser au professeur.

Une fois seuls, Ryan et Stephen se regardèrent, ne sachant que dire et ni que faire. Le jeune blond, embarrassé, se gratta la tête tandis que le brun baissa les yeux, étudiant le sol carrelé avec une attention exagérée.

« -L'autre moi avait une relation avec toi ? Demanda Stephen, hardiement et faisant sursauter Tom. C'est que j'ai cru comprendre d'après tes mots de tout à l'heure. »

Les joues de confusion, Ryan toussota, s'éclaircit la voix avant de dire :

« -Non, nous ne sortions pas ensemble. Il n' a pas eu le temps de me dire ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. Et je n'ai pas su me rendre compte de ses sentiments à l'époque… »

Une nostalgie, pleine d'amertume et de regrets, s'empara, fugitivement, des jolis traits de Ryan dont les yeux bleus se firent lointains. Des lèvres, fraiches, douces et timides, se posèrent sur celles du militaire qui tressaillit.

Ryan parut hésitant et repoussant Stephen, il refusa, avec brusquerie :

« -Non, tu n'es pas « lui ». »

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan, malgré ses sentiments évidents pour Stephen, repousse son clone.

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 5 :

Le jeune clone de Stephen n'eut qu'un expression résignée et fataliste et s'enfuit du vestiaire, abandonnant un Tom désolé et navré.

Maugréant entre ses dents, Ryan chassa le brun de ses pensées et rejoignit son équipe. Il rougit légèrement sous le regard insistant de Nick qui, pourtant, se garda de parler.

Danny, au signe discret de Cutter, mit en route un petit appareil et une anomalie s'ouvrit, étincelante devant l'équipe.

Bien que la mission fut périlleuse, Abby était curiose et ravie de pouvoir repartir à l'aventure. Connor, son compagnon, un peu moins.

Becker, qui s'ennuyait ces jours derniers, appréciait l'action à venir. Mais jetant un œil vers son amour, il se promit que Nick passerait avant n'importe qui…

Semblant deviner les pensées de son capitaine, le professeur se détourna vers James et lui dédia un sourire complice.

….

Une nature verdoyante et généreuse cachait le complexe d'Helen aux intrus. Aucun garde ne faisait de ronde. Helen n'avait rien à craindre des animaux de cette époque.

Nick fronça des sourcils, perplexe par ce manque de vigilance de la part de son ex-femme. C'était trop…Facile !

Mais peut-être Stephen avait-il eu tort : Helen, pleine de ressources, avait eu le temps de sauvegarder ses données et fuir !

Dans tous les cas, il fallait s'en assurer. Danny, se concertant, par radio, avec Ryan et Becker, s'avança prudemment vers le bâtiment.

Apparemment, les lieux étaient désertés depuis un bout de temps. Tapant un code sur un digicode du complexe, Danny fit entr'ouvrir une porte et jetant un regard rapide et scrutateur, il vit que les couloirs étaient vides.

Faisant signe à son équipe, il les enjoignit de le retrouver et d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

…..

Becker et Ryan, en éclaireurs, l'arme au poing, s'engagèrent dans les couloirs et à pas lents et prudents, repéraient tout danger éventuel.

Des cellules, délaissées depuis longtemps, interessèrent ,un instant, la curiosité de Connors dont un certain malaise ne cessait de grandir : Des menottes, en métal, étaient enchainées au mur des pièces…

Quelles expériences avaient dû y être menées ? Un frisson saisit Connors qui préféra ne pas s'attarder sur les images que son esprit lui apportait.

Nick, en pointe, avec les deux soldats et Danny, découvrit le centre névralgique du complexe.

« -Par ici, Becker. » Fit-il, en pénétrant dans une salle lumineuse et assez vaste pour contenir une troupe de cent hommes.

La salle d'opération était, hormis le mur de soutènement, en baie vitrée : Une lumière naturelle et claire éclairait la pièce par un plafond en verre épais.

Au centre, se trouvait une console, conçu dans un matériau translucide et solide. D'autres machines sophistiquées longeaient les murs et des chaises ergonomiques s'y trouvaient encore.

Au grand émerveillement de Nick et d'Abby, rien n'était délabré et abîmé par le temps. Helen avait bien pris soin du complexe.

Danny, vivement, s'approcha de la console et effleura une touche au hasard. Aussitôt, un écran se déploya dans les airs sous les yeux ébahis du jeune homme.

Des données chiffrées y défilèrent et Nick les regarda, ne parvenant pas à les déchiffrer.

« -Wouaaaah ! S'exclama Connors dont l'intérêt venait de s'éveiller. C'est incroyable ! C'est le génome complet humain qui défile ! Les scientifiques de ce futur ont réussi à recréer l'espèce humaine ! »

Oubliant le reste de l'équipe, le jeune scientifique se pressa de s'installer devant la console et après quelques manipulations, réussit à savoir utiliser la console.

Soudain, une lettre, en rouge clignotant, alarma Connors qui s'efforça de la faire disparaitre de l'écran.

« -Ce n'est pas bon ! S'écria le jeune homme dont le ton, effaré, alerta Nick et Becker. Ce n'est pas bon du tout ! Vite ! Il faut sortir d'ici ! »

Le groupe s'élança vers la sortie lorsque des volets recouvrirent, totalement, les baies vitrées dee la salle. La pièce fut plongée dans l'obscurité.

….

Ryan, parti en éclaireur solitaire, désireux d'en savoir plus sur le lieu de naissance de l'autre Stephen, reçut l'appel de détresse de ses compagnons par radio.

Rebroussant chemin rapidement, il ne put que constater la porte blindée qui bloquait la sortie et essaya de la faire exploser.

Impossible.

« -Allez-vous en ! Ordonna Nick, ferme. Helen a piègé ce complexe ! Il va s'autodétruire dans dix minutes ! »

Mais Ryan ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner ses amis. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen pour stopper le compte à rebours !

« -Peut-on neutraliser le système, professeur ? Demanda Tom, en maitrisant sa peur et son stress. Existe-t-il , à l'extérieur de la salle, un moyen d'arrêter le compte à rebours ? »

Une réponse, inattendue et d'une voix moqueuse, provoqua des sueurs froides chez Ryan qui se détourna, sur la défensive.

« -Oui, il existe. Dit Helen, en surgissant de l'ombre d'un couloir. Mais il est dans ma main. »

Tout de suite, Ryan fit mine de viser la jeune femme mais cette dernière, sûre d'elle, secoua la tête.

« -Je vous le déconseille, Ryan. Avertit-elle, d'une voix calme. Faite cela et vous ne reverrez jamais le véritable Stephen. »

Ryan ôta, inconsciemment, de la pression de la gâchette de son automatique et cracha, méprisant :

« -Stephen est mort ! Par votre faute ! Vous l'avez ensuite cloné ! Vous êtes une monstre ! Je devrai vous tuer… »

Le sourire, confiant et cynique, d'Helen ébranla la certitude de Ryan qui hésita à tirer.

…

« -Vous pouvez retourner dans le passé et sauvé Stephen. Affirma-t-elle, avec un demi-sourire réjoui. Mais vous devrez me laisser Nick et ses amis. Ils sont à moi. Choississez, Ryan : Stephen ou vos amis. »

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	6. Chapter 6

Tom Ryan est confronté à un cruel dilemme par Helen : Son amour ou ses amis ?

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 6 :

Ryan, les mains moites, tenait toujours Helen dans sa ligne de mire et ne relâchait pas la surveillance des faits et gestes de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière, souriante, confiante, s'amusait avec le boitier, ostensiblement, à la vue du jeune capitaine et titillait la nervosité de celui-ci.

« -Si je vous tuais dans le passé ? Fit Ryan, menaçant et tentant de gagner du temps. Après avoir sauvé Stephen, je peux vous éliminer. Je sauverai mes amis ainsi. »

Le sourire d'Helen s'aggrandit, cynique et moqueur. Le sadisme se refléta dans ses yeux.

« -Risquer de changer le futur ? Enonça-t-elle, doucereuse. Puis ne croyez-vous pas que je n'ai pas pris les dispositions nécessaires ? N'insultez pas mon intelligence, capitaine ! »

La sueur coula sur le front de Tom qui ne savait plus que faire : Le jeune militaire, tiraillé par l'envie et le désir de revoir Stephen, ne se résolvait pas à sacrifier ses amis !

Soudain, un coup de feu, puis deux, voire même trois retentirent et Helen, les yeux élargis par la stupeur et la douleur, s'éffondra sur le sol froid du complexe.

Atteinte de trois balles dans la tempe, elle râlait, agonisante tandis que Ryan se dépêcha de se saisir de la télécommande des doigts de la jeune femme.

…..

« -Je t'ai épargné de faire un choix. Annonça le jeune clone de Stephen, un petit automatique dans ses mains. Elle ne manipulera plus personne. »

Le ton, froid et incisif, et la façon implacable ,dont le jeune homme avait fait preuve en tirant sur Helen, firent frêmir Tom.

Le jeune capitaine nota l'absence de remords et de sentiments dans les yeux et les traits du brun et machinalement, malgré lui, la comparaison entre l'original et le clone s'effectua dans son esprit.

Le jeune brun lui décocha un vif regard, comme s'il avait deviné la pensée du blond et prestement, il actionna un petit appareil en cristal.

Une anomalie s'ouvrit devant l'expression médusée de Ryan et réalisant que le jeune clone se précipitait vers ce passage, le jeune blond comprit et le rattrapa avant que celui-ci ne put franchir la faille temporelle.

« -Laisse-moi ! S'écria le captif, en se débattant. Je vais sauver Stephen ! Je vais mourir à sa place et le futur restera tel qu'il est ! Je t'en prie ! Laisse-moi faire ça ! Pour lui, pour toi et pour tous ceux que j'ai tué ! Vos clones ! Je n'ai pas ma place ici ! J'ai trop de sang sur mes mains ! »

Mais Ryan resserra sa pression sur son prisonnier et appliquant ce que lui avait enseigné l'armée, il appuya sur un point névralgique du brun qui s'évanouit. L'installant délicatement à terre, il enclencha l'arrêt de la procédure d'auto-destruction du complexe et constata, avec un soulagement evident, la réouverture de la porte blindée.

Ce faisant, il referma l'anomalie, glissa, dans sa poche, l'appareil de cristal et s'approchant d'Helen, tâta son pouls.

Rien. C'était fini. La jeune femme était morte. Le cauchemar était terminé.

….

Nick, en voyant le cadavre de son ex épouse, n'eut qu'un œil indifférend et jetant un regard interrogateur vers Tom, il désigna le jeune clone inconscient dans les bras du blond.

« -Il nous a suivi. Indiqua Ryan, calme et serein. Il nous a tous sauvé. Il a tué Helen. »

James, entendant ces mots, attendit la réaction de son amant et compagnon. D'ailleurs, Danny, Abby et Connors s'étaient détournés vers Nick, curieux de voir comment allait réagir le professeur.

Nick avança vers Ryan qui se recula, protecteur envers le jeune évanoui, et sans hostilité, il s'inclina sur le visage pâle et paisible du clone.

Le scrutant intensément. Etudiant ses traits. En silence et sans un mot.

Puis Nick effleura, d'une caresse, les yeux fermés du brun et recueillit une larme au coin d'une des paupières.

« -Rentrons. Décida Cutter, finalement. Lester doit bouillir d'impatience ! »

A cette boutade, l'équipe éclata de rire et James, amoureusement, enlaça Nick par la taille.

« -J'accepte ton offre pour la maison. Chuchota-t-il, tendrement à l'oreille ravie de son amour. Il est temps d'aggrandir la famille. »

Ses yeux azurs rayonnant de joie et de bonheur, Nick opina, doucement, de la tête. Les deux amoureux n'avaient plus rien à craindre de l'avenir. En particulier, d'Helen.

Ryan les vit et un sourire heureux apparut sur son joli visage. Le jeune capitaine était sincèrement soulagé de les voir si complices et si amoureux malgré la mort tragique d'Helen.

Nick avait, réellement, fait le deuil de sa relation avec sa femme. C'était tant mieux.

« -Danny. Appela Tom, dans un souffle. Tiens. »

Discrétement, furtivement, il donna l'appareil de cristal à Danny qui le remercia, d'un signe de tête.

…..

Assis dans un fauteuil, au chevet du clone de Stephen, Ryan obsevait et réfléchissait à la fois. Il resongeait au geste désespéré et aux supplications déchirantes du brun, se culpabilisant et plein de remords.

« -Pourquoi ? Furent les premières paroles de l'autre Stephen, enfin réveillé. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé partir ? Je ne veux pas être « lui » ! Je ne peux pas être « lui » ! Tu me l'as dit ! »

Percevant son trouble et son désarroi, Ryan vint, aussitôt, lui prendre la main et la serrer avec tendresse et calme.

Quoique réticent, le jeune brun se laissa gagné par la paix et la sérénité du blond qui lui souriait. Il se détendit et se mit dans un coin, faisant compendre qu'il ne ferait plus le premier pas.

« -Pardon. Demanda Ryan, doucement. Pardon si je t'ai blessé dans les vestiaires. J'ai été maladroit et brusque dans mes explications. Oui, tu n'es pas « lui ». Non, tu ne peux pas être « lui ». Et, c'est pour cela que je t'ai repoussé. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de m'aimer parce que Stephen et moi, nous n'avons pas pu nous trouver. Stephen avait fait son choix le jour où il s'est sacrifié. Cela aurait été trahir sa mémoire et son honneur de vouloir empêcher cet acte. Un acte pour sa rédemption envers Nick, l'équipe et Lester. Puis le passé doit rester le passé. Seul le présent compte. »

En disant ces derniers mots, le jeune capitaine releva le visage, attentif et bouleversé, du brun à sa hauteur et apposant son front sur celui du jeune homme, il murmura :

« -Tu es différent de « lui » par certains côtés. Je désire apprendre à te connaitre, te donner une chance de me connaitre aussi. Je te propose ceci : Tu changes de prénom si tu le souhaites, tu intégres notre équipe et tu auras ton propre appartement. Puis sortons ensemble. Ayons des petits rendez-vous… Qu'en penses-tu ? Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, tu le sais. »

Le silence et l'air, impassible et sérieux, du jeune clone mirent à la torture Ryan dont la confiance et ses certitudes commencèrent à s'éffriter.

« -Steven. Lança le jeune brun, gravement. Je m'appelerai Steven, désormais. Et, je suis mort de faim. »

Une immense tendresse et une joie infinie s'emparèrent de Ryan qui étreignit Steven dans ses bras.

« -Un resto chinois pour commencer, mon ange ? » Suggéra-t-il, avec un large sourire.

Steven donna son accord, en l'embrassant sur les lèvres…

…..

Helen, les yeux grands ouverts, sur le sol dallé, gisait dans une flaque de sang séché.

« -Tu as bien joué ton rôle. Félicita une voix de femme, froidement et dénué de sentiment. Mais quels goujats ! Ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de m'enterrer ! »

Sur cette constatation, la jeune femme virevolta sur elle-même avant de pénétrer dans le centre de contrôle du complexe et de s'éloigner de son clone.

L'expression dénuée de toute émotion.

Fin.

Reviews ?


End file.
